Many of the structural components that envelope a vehicular passenger compartment are covered in decorative trim panels as a way to improve the vehicle interior's aesthetic attributes. In one well-known manner, the visible layer that faces the passenger compartment forms what is referred to as the A-surface, while the non-visible layer that faces away from the passenger compartment and toward the supporting vehicular structure is referred to as the B-surface. In one form, such a trim panel may be fastened to an inner door panel, door frame or other structural member as a way to provide visual and physical separation between the passenger and the wiring, ductwork, window motor, door opening and locking assemblies and related internal components that are contained within the door.
Screws are a commonly-used fastening device for securing the trim panel to the underlying vehicular structure. In one form, these screws can be unsightly, while in another, they may protrude into the passenger compartment to form a risk of snagging, scratching or related harm. To alleviate this, it is well-known to provide a screw cover. When service personnel need to perform repair on the door or one or more components or assemblies contained within that are obscured by the trim panel, these screw covers must first be removed in order to gain access to and removal of the screws underneath. Notches or related visible openings formed in these screw covers are sized to receive the tip of a screwdriver, knife or other similarly-shaped tool. Upon placement of the tip of the tool into the notch and subsequent prying motion, the cover can be made to either pop out of or swing away from the complementary-shaped cutout in the door trim. Unfortunately, the relatively large notches—some of which may be as wide as 8 millimeters or more—tend to be unsightly, while the use of a rigid screwdriver tip on a relatively compliant notch tends to leave marks or scratches around—or even deformation to—the region of the cover adjacent the notch. Furthermore, the use of tools to remove the screw covers complicates the repair or service procedure.
The author of the present disclosure has determined that an improved screw cover for vehicular A-surface trim panels is warranted.